Przepraszam, żałuję
by MeRY1990
Summary: Rozmyślania Petunii... Czy rzeczywiście właściwie postąpiła? Tekst, który wymaga przemyślenia, refleksji. Proszę o opinie. Ukryte symbole inside.


„Dwa słowa"

Wiedziała, że nie będzie tej nocy dobrze spać. I można powiedzieć, że się nie zawiodła. Ostrożnie, tak, aby nie obudzić mężczyzny śpiącego koło niej, przekręcała się z boku na bok w poszukiwaniu upragnionego snu. Minuty mijały, a kobiecie zaczęło przeszkadzać już wszystko – począwszy od światła latarni na ulicy, które oświetlało dość bezpardonowo wnętrze sypialni, po dosyć niedyskretne chrapanie męża.

Petunia Dursley usiadła na łóżku i chwilę potem zaczęła szukać stopami pantofli. Wreszcie wstała, cichutko podeszła do drzwi, biorąc po drodze szlafrok wiszący na oparciu krzesła, i zarzucając go na swoje ramiona, upewniła się czy Vernon nadal śpi. Nie musiała tego robić, bo dobrze wiedziała, że jej mąż ma bardzo głęboki sen i choćby nawet pod ich domem orkiestra symfoniczna urządziła teraz uroczystą próbę do któregokolwiek z dzieł Wagnera, małżonek nawet by nie drgnął, a tym bardziej nie zauważyłby nieobecności swojej żony.

Spokojniejsza, mimo wszystko, Petunia delikatnie nacisnęła klamkę i wymknęła się z pokoju. W pierwszym momencie zawahała się, czy nie wspiąć się po schodach do pokoju Dudleya, aby sprawdzić, czy się wreszcie położył, ale nie usłyszawszy żadnego odgłosu muzyki, czy gry komputerowej z góry, zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Skierowała za to swe kroki do kuchni, a kiedy stanęła w progu i omiotła spojrzeniem całe, ostatnio trochę zaniedbane wnętrze, westchnęła. Cisza, którą tu zastała była niewątpliwie obca i nieswoja. Przerywało ją tylko miarowe tykanie zegara ściennego, wiszącego nad lodówką. Kobieta drgnęła w ciemnościach. Przeszedł po niej jakiś nieznajomy dreszcz i bynajmniej nie był spowodowany zimnem. Otuliła się instynktownie mocniej i usiadła na jednym z krzeseł, stojących przy kuchennym stole. W jednym momencie poczuła, że cichość pomieszczenia zaczyna wdzierać się do jej czaszki, powodując paradoksalny, nieznośny pisk, rozsadzający mózg od środka. Odruchowo przycisnęła dłonie do uszu, aby przyciszyć choć trochę denerwujący dźwięk, a kiedy zorientowała się, że to na nic, wstała gwałtownie. Wiedziała jedno: dzisiejszej nocy nie poradzi sobie z żadną myślą, która przepłynie jej przez głowę i nie da rady samotności, nawiedzającej ją zawsze w tę samą noc, zawsze rok w rok.

„Samotność" – pomyślała, sięgając ręką po butelkę wina, ukrytą w górnej szafce, specjalnie na takie „okazje". Uświadomiła sobie, że od dawna to uczucie nie jest jej obce. Mimo że posiadała rodzinę: męża, syna no i chcąc, nie chcąc siostrzeńca, była samotna. Vernon nie miał dla niej czasu i cenił bardziej swoją fabrykę, niż żonę, Dudley dorastał, zmieniał się (na gorsze – z lękiem zauważała to Petunia), jednocześnie nie potrzebując pomocy matki, a Harry? Chyba ją nienawidził. Czuła to, choć nigdy tego nie okazał: nie odezwał się do niej po chamsku, nie podnosił głosu, starał się. Był zupełnie odmienny od Dudleya. Wiedziała, że powinna lepiej go traktować, ale…

Nalała sobie wina do szklanki i stanęła przy oknie. Ulica również przemawiała do niej ciszą. Ciemne okna domów z naprzeciwka, skąpo oświetlona ulica, przytłumiony szelest krzewów pod parapetem… tu nic nie napawało optymizmem. Wypiła łyk trunku i znów wlepiła wzrok w monotonny obraz za szybą.

Żałowała w życiu wielu rzeczy, ale jednej najbardziej.

Tak, najpierw próbowała się sama usprawiedliwiać, że to nie jej wina, że zawsze była tą gorszą. Ciągła presja ze strony siostry i poprzeczka stawiana za wysoko, aby nad nią swobodnie przeskoczyć. Niemoc udowodnienia rodzicom, że coś znaczyła. Na tej „normalnej" płaszczyźnie. _Mugolskiej_, jak powiedzieliby niektórzy.

Upiła trochę ze szklanki i poczuła jak napój rozgrzewa jej przełyk i spływa powoli do żołądka. Nigdy nie pozwoliłaby na to, żeby ktokolwiek z domowników, czy ze znajomych zobaczył ją w takiej sytuacji, gdy najzwyczajniej w świecie stoi w nocy w kuchni ze szklanką wypełnioną do połowy alkoholem i rozmyśla o przeszłości. To było do niej niepodobne. Ale to była ta noc, kiedy raz w roku zrzucała z siebie pewnego rodzaju maskę i stawała się osobą, która posiada emocje, wspomnienia, słabości…

Zawsze w tę noc miała też przy sobie pewną fotografię, do której czuła coś w rodzaju sentymentu. Nie mogła tej skłonności, rzecz jasna, wyrażać wprost, ale nosiła ją gdzieś w środku, w bezpiecznym miejscu, nieodkrytym dotąd przez nikogo. Zdjęcie było czarnobiałe i dość kiepskiej jakości, a przedstawiało dwie uśmiechnięte i zwrócone w stronę obiektywu dziewczynki – Petunię i jej siostrę – Lily.

Pani Dursley od kilku dobrych minut wpatrywała się we wspomnianą starą fotografię, którą wyjęła wcześniej z kieszeni szlafroka. Przypomniała sobie okoliczności uwiecznienia tej chwili. Matka dziewczynek spełniła gorącą prośbę pociech – kupiła córkom identyczne letnie sukienki, w sam raz na upalne dni, spędzane nad morzem lub na placu zabaw, niedaleko domu. Petunia nawet teraz, po tylu latach, potrafiła bezbłędnie opisać obie sukienki. Lekkie, bawełniane, z delikatnym granatowym wzorkiem na przodzie oraz kwiatkiem tego samego koloru z prawej strony u dołu. Siostry były szczęśliwe do tego stopnia, że ojciec nie mógł powstrzymać się od zrobienia zdjęcia.

„Wtedy było jeszcze dobrze" - przemknęło przez myśl Petunii. Miała rację. W tym okresie były dla siebie najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, mogły sobie o wszystkim mówić, zwierzać się z dziewczęcych sekretów, bawić się razem. Sielanka trwałaby dalej, gdyby nie pojawił się ten czarnowłosy chłopak ze Spinner's End i nie wtajemniczył Lily w tę całą _magię. _Okazało się, że jej siostra posiada takie umiejętności, o których Petunia mogła jedynie pomarzyć lub ewentualnie poczytać w książkach. Uprzedmiotowienie marzeń, spełnienie snów. Od tej pory to właśnie Lily była oczkiem w głowie rodziców i tylko ona była tą _wyjątkową_. Tak myślała nastoletnia Petunia. Była chorobliwie zazdrosna, a za czasem zazdrość wypełniła całe jej życie. Całkowicie zerwała kontakt ze swoją niegdyś ukochaną siostrą, gdy ta zaczęła spotykać się z Potterem, a w końcu wzięła z nim ślub i urodziła mu syna.

Co poczuła, kiedy dowiedziała się o śmierci Lily? Smutek, żal? Gdzieś w głębi na pewno. Jednak wróciła do jako takiego porządku dziennego: sama wyszła za mąż, ułożyła swoje życie, urodziła syna. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, dopóki _czarodziejski świat_ nie zapukał znowu do jej drzwi, przynosząc młodego Pottera. Świeżo upieczona matka i żona musiała zająć się nie tylko swoim dzieckiem, ale też siostrzeńcem. Wspomnienia wróciły z podwójną siłą. Na nieszczęście Harry z czasem zaczął przypominać Lily – miał takie same oczy, jak jego matka niegdyś. Mimo niechęci Vernona do siostrzeńca i jego dezaprobaty do _całej tej magii i nienormalnych rzeczy,_ Petunia nie mogła ot tak zapomnieć o przeszłości, która miała odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości. Owszem, stała się oschła, bezuczuciowa, surowa w stosunku do małego Pottera, ale czy nie była to tylko jedna z tych masek, przywdzianych bezwarunkowo?

Ostatni łyk wina i odstawiła butelkę na miejsce. Chwilę później umyła szklankę i przetarła ściereczką blat stołu, następnie schowała zdjęcie do kieszeni i skierowała się do sypialni.

Idąc, myślała jeszcze o tym wszystkim. Nie było to łatwe. Zastanawiała się, czy może teraźniejsze życie nie jest pewnego rodzaju pokutą za popełnione w przeszłości błędy? Wiedziała jedno: gdyby mogła w jakikolwiek sposób naprawić to, co kiedyś zrujnowała, byłaby szczęśliwszą osobą. To było jej skrytym marzeniem, którym nie mogła podzielić się z nikim.

Po cichu wślizgnęła się do sypialni, zdjęła szlafrok i delikatnie położyła się plecami do męża, aby przypadkiem nie wyczuł od niej woni alkoholu.

Tuż przed zaśnięciem stwierdziła, że gdyby mogła zobaczyć Lily, choć na chwilę, powiedziałaby dwa słowa, prawdopodobnie najważniejsze, których nie zdążyła jej przekazać za życia: „przepraszam, żałuję". Tak, to było wszystko, na co byłoby ją stać.

W salonie zegar wybił godzinę drugą. Był trzydziesty pierwszy października.

Rano Petunia znów założyła swoją maskę obojętności i zgryzoty, aby zdjąć ją w tę jedyną noc w roku, która nastąpi już tylko za trzysta sześćdziesiąt cztery dni.


End file.
